Collector's Info
Jxgeg7hvbn6j7eixmt1wy0iclfrciyz6.jpg|Jade + Belle = How do you say... Saison? fib6h0upq1ta4mkxb601t73y2emrdzd6.jpg|Mother Gothel + Jonathan = Lunch Lady Belinda mattmuzy.jpg|Julian + Dave Hill = Matthew Derringer DesmondSlide.jpg|Tyr Anasazi + Blaine's Shirt = Desmond Irie fgrf73uig36oc57d2dx7i6b1gildzvgb.jpg|Ariel + Troll Barbie = FUCKING RACHEL TICE 9xi7rnyjubouwqook3tv01eqqnw65nb5.jpg|Chelsea + Red Marker = Little Rachel Tice This page provides information on the doll type each cast member in the series is and their outfits, if you'd like to start collecting them. Please note that some dolls may no longer available or are expensive. Note that the stars, Mackenzie, Trisha, and Deandra, are dollar store dolls that are hard to find. The sites listed for "Where to Buy" will bring you to the page on the site where you can specifically buy that doll. Each outfit and doll are linked to a shopping site where you can purchase the doll and/or outfit. Some dolls wear the same outfit in the series that their doll had come with but is also seen in an additional outfit (like Cameron) whereas some dolls wear the clothing of another cast member's doll (Amberlynn can be seen wearing the shirt Tanner's doll came with) or the clothing of an entirely different doll (Saison Margeurite's signature outfit is off of a Bratz doll) in general. By clicking the a name in the contents box, you will be brought to not only the doll type the selected character is, but also the outfit(s) they wear/wore. The Cheer Squad Mackenzie Zales Doll: Dollar Knockoff Fashion Doll Pilot Outfit: Came with her original doll Casual Outfit (used in Season 3): Dress from Fashionistas Teresa Doll (Jenna Dapananians doll) Prom Outfit: Old Cheerleading Outfit: From "I Can Be Cheerleader" doll New Cheerleading Outfit: Custom-made for MPGiS Deandra Doll: Ja-Ru Fashion Girl Doll Pilot Outfit: Dollar Store Knockoff Doll Casual Outfit: Dollar Store Knockoff Doll Prom Outfit: Dollar Store Knockoff Doll Old Cheerleading Outfit: Mattel I Can Be Cheerleader Doll Football Outfit: Brittnay Matthews Doll: Mattel I Can Be Cheerleader Blonde Doll (found here) Pilot Outfit: Casual Outfit: Prom Outfit: Old Cheerleading Outfit: Comes with doll found at:toys r us,walmart,amazon, New Cheerleading Outfit: Custom made for MPGiS Trisha Cappelletti Doll: A dollar store knockoff doll Pilot Outfit: Casual outfit: Prom Outfit: Off a Birthday Surprise 1991 Barbie (Amberlynn Weggers doll) Cheerleading Outfit: From "I Can Be Cheerleader" doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Jenna Dapananian Doll: Mattel Barbie Fashionistas Teresa Doll (found here) Pilot Outfit: Casual Outfit: Prom Outfit: Cheerleading Outfit: From "I Can Be Cheerleader" doll Ashley Katchadorian Doll: Mattel Barbie Sisters Skipper Doll and Pet Pilot Outfit: Casual Outfit: Comes with doll Prom Outfit: Cheerleading Outfit: Where to Buy: At Mattel Jenna Darabond Doll: Barbie Fashionistas Summer doll (Rainbow Wave 1) Pilot Outfit: Casual Outfit: Comes with doll Prom Outfit: Cheerleading Outfit: Where to Buy: At Mattel Van Buren Family Shay Van Buren Doll: Barbie Fashionistas Summer Doll (the edition used on MPGIS may be harder to find, as the Summer doll has been updated) Where to Buy: Here at Toys R Us Signature Outfit: Barbie Fashionistas Fab Dress #6 Where to Buy: Here at Mattel.com Prom Outfit: Belle's Gold Dress (off of Saison Margeurite's doll) Where to Buy: Here at Amazon.com Cameron Van Buren Doll: Barbie Fashionistas Barbie Doll Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Comes with doll Prom Outfit: Where to Buy: Mikayla Van Buren Doll: Mattel 2011 Chelsea A Perfect Christmas Target Exclusive Iceskating Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Comes with doll Jayna Van Buren Doll: Mattel 2012 I Can Be Cheerleader Where to Buy: Signature Outfit: Where to Buy: Guys Blaine Doll: Mermaid Tale 2 Ken Doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Striped shirt from 2011 Ken Fashionistas clothing set W3160. Where to buy: eBay.com Prom Outfit: Light Dark Pink Pin Stripe Suit Jacket Pants for Ken Ryan Steven Where to Buy: eBay.com Matthew Derringer Doll: A Mermaid Tale 2 Steven Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: Fashion clothing for Ken black and pink blazer, black pants, shoes, white shirt Where to Buy: Toysrus.com Tanner Christiansen Doll: Mattel 2011 Wave 2 Fashionista 'Sporty' Ken Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: Where to Buy: Than Getslinhaumer Doll: Mattel 2011 Wave 2 Fashionista 'Cutie' Ken Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit: barbie kidpicks gift set Where to Buy: Amazon.com Prom Outfit: Where to Buy: Justin Michaelson Doll: Mattel 2011 Exclusive Kids Pick Ken Doll Where to Buy: Signature Outfit: Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: Where to Buy: Football Outfit Featured in Episode 16 Football: Vintage Ken Football Outfit - Ebay.com Matthew's Pants: Campus Spirit Barbie and Ken Doll - Amazon.com (full set) Tanner's 7 Shirt : Campus Spirit Barbie and Ken Doll - Amazon.com (full set) Tanner's Pants : Campus Spirit Barbie and Ken Doll - Amazon.com (full set) Steven Doll: 2012 Beach Party Ken Signature Outfit: Prom Outfit: Tristan Mckie Doll + Prom Outfit: Barbie the Princess and the Popstar Liam doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Connor Devarnan Doll: Barbie Fashionista Ryan Plaid Button Up Where to Buy: Signature Outfit Comes with doll Where to Buy: Prom Outfit: Where to Buy: Coach Spitz Doll: WWE Big Show Survivor Series Heritage Where to Buy: RingSideCollectibles.com Desmond Irie Doll: Andromeda Tyr Anasazi Doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit Shirt - Blaine's striped shirt Vest - Comes with Tyr Anasazi Doll Pants - Blake Jensen Doll: Oz The Great and Powerful- Oz Doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Signature Outfit Shirt: Connor Devarnan's shirt Where to Buy: Vest: Doctor Cullen Doll: Where to Buy: Signature Outfit Coat: Barbie Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 2 Carlisle Doll Where to Buy: At Mattel Tice Family Rachel Tice Doll: Tyco '90s the Little Mermaid Ariel Doll Signature Outfit: Shirt - Barbie Retired Mattel Doll Troll Doll Hair Hippie 1992 (complete set here, outfit here) Pants - Shorts from Mermaid Tale 2 Ken Doll (or Blaine doll, found here) Glasses - Glasses are included with the outfit for the Blaine doll Prom Outfit: Bridget Tice Doll: Mattel 2012 Merida Doll in blue dress (found here) Signature/Prom Outfit: Mattel 2012 Barbie Fashionistas Summer doll leopard print dress (Off Shay Van Buren Doll) (found here) Other Characters Saison Margeurite Doll: Beauty and the Beast Gold Belle Doll Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: Outfit off of Bratz Holiday Jade Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Prom Outfit: Judith Dinsmore Where to Buy: Signature Outfit: Striped ken shirt with EST 61 on the left (Part of the Kidpicks Gift Set) Where to Buy: eBay,com gift set: Amazon.com Amberlynn Weggers Doll: Mattel Birthday Surprise 1991 Barbie Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Signature Outfit: (Shirt) 1961 logo 'Sporty' Ken shirt Where to Buy: Lunch Lady Belinda Doll: Disney Store 2012 Exclusive Mother Gothel from Tangled Where to Buy: www.amazon.com/disney-tangled-deluxe-mother-gothel/dp/B006ZBXMJE Signature Outfit: Shirt - Barbie Fashionistas 'Cutie' Ken doll/Jonathan doll Where to Buy: Jeannie Halverstad Doll: Barbie - I Can Be President (Asian) doll Where to Buy: Toys r Us Signature Outfit: Comes with doll, Barbie president tag removed Angie Doll: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Midge doll Where to Buy: Barbie Collector Signature Outfit: First outfit, comes with doll Third-Grader Dolls Third Grade Shay Van Buren Doll: Mattel Viveca and Pet Doll Where to Buy: Sears.com Outfit: Barbie Chelsea Doll With Pet / Kitsie and Kitten Where to Buy: Amazon.com Additional Information: The kelly doll's hair has been cut off, and Brittnay's third grader doll is wearing the shoes from this outfit Third Grade Mackenzie Zales Doll: Barbie & Friends Renee & Dog Doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Outfit: Comes with doll Third Grade Brittnay Matthews Doll: Chelsea Doll with Fish Pet Where to Buy: Amazon.com Outfit: Shoes come from Barbie Chelsea Doll with Pet / Kitsie and Kitten (Tanner's 3rd grade doll) Where to Buy: Chelsea Doll with Pet / Kitsie and Kitten (shoes) Additional Information: Third Grade Rachel Tice Doll: Chelsea with Bunny Rabbit Where to Buy: ToyCountry.com Outfit: Comes with doll Additional Info: Hair colored red with marker Third Grade Matthew Derringer Doll: SIS (So In Style) Little Brother Julian Doll Where to Buy: Amazon.com Outfit: (Comes with doll) Third Grade Tanner Christiansen Doll: Chelsea & Friends Kitsie and Kitten doll Where to Buy: eBay.com Outfit: Where to Buy: Additional Info: Hair is cut off Atchison High Cheer Squad Taylor McDevitt Doll: Fashionistas Nikki with pet Where to Buy:Target Outfit: University of Illinois Cheerleader Barbie (1996) Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Tanya Berkowitz Doll: University of Illinois Cheerleader Barbie (1996) Where to Buy: Here on Amazon.com Trisha 2 Doll: Workin Out Teresa Doll (1996) Where to Buy:Ebay Outfit: University of Illinois Cheerleader Barbie (1996) Items & Etc. Pink Convertible (From Episode 12) Set: Barbie Glam Convertible Where to Buy: Target.com Van Buren Kitchen from Episode 9 Set: Mattel Barbie Dinner to Dessert Dining Room Set Where to Buy: Shopping.com Judith's Motorcycle Credits *Oak23 on tumblr (Wikia user Oak23) *Sugoi Azz Princess Bitch on Tumblr *Agoraven on Tumblr *Clovelangdon on tumblr - wrote the majority of this article Category:Content